


Joey Drew Studios hates Autism $peaks

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism Acceptance Month 2019, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Henry Stein, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fireworks, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Good Guy Joey Drew, Healthy Relationships, Human Alice Angel (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Human Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Human Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Joey Drew Studios, Multi, Sign Language, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: These are literally snippets from April 1st 2019 based around the workers of Joey Drew Studios. Crossposted from my Tumblr (GabiBlueDragon.)





	Joey Drew Studios hates Autism $peaks

**Author's Note:**

> Bold = someone using sign language.  
> Barbra is just a random name I came up with for the reporter.  
> Lacie is referred to as ‘they’ cause they’re genderfluid & prefer the pronoun 'they’.  
> Yes. My Bertrum has OCD.  
> The toons are Henry & Joey’s biological kids created through non-forbidden magic but they look like humans.  
> In this both Henry & Alice are autistic.  
> The first paragraph is an interview Jo-jo took part in.  
> Yes. My Thomas & Grant are cousins.  
> Jo-jo is my version of Joey Drew. Everyone just calls him Jo-jo so I call him that as well as the narrator.  
> If you go this far then thank you & have a good read!

“Mr Drew. May I ask why you decorated the studio in red for this month?”

“Here at Joey Drew Studios we do not try to teach people about autism. We teach them that autistic people are no different from others, that they are not mentally children, they are not emotionless robots, they are not whatever crap Autism $peaks spouts next. They are people. That’s why Joey Drew Studios is going #REDinstead for Autism Acceptance Month. Red to symbolise how A$ does not speak for them. How autistic people speak for themselves. Now, yes, I am not autistic myself, my autistic husband has allowed me to say that Joey Drew Studios is shitting on Autism $peaks this month. Instead of speaking, maybe they should shut up & listen for a change?”

“Mr Drew! Why such a hatred for a charity that helps people who suffer from autism?”

“Ah. You see, Barbra, that is exactly the problem. They do not help. They make things worse, my dear. My studio is a safe space for people of all walks of life, that includes anyone with a disability. And so, I have done my research (I suggest you do some too) & I concluded that supporting A$ in anyway is a heinous crime against a group of people that are amazing, & are humans just like us. That is all. Good bye.”

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Jo-jo had been zooming around the studio all week. In moments like these, he ditched his elegant cane, for the dreaded wheelchair, despite how much he despised it. He had reason to be excited, however, as it was almost April! And that meant that Joey Drew Studios was getting a makeover. In red!

~~==~~==~~==~~==

The walls were painted red, halos & horns in vermilion, the little Devil Darlin’s smile ominously decorating the walls in crimson. Scarlet string hung from the ceiling as burgundy banners hang in every hall way.

“It looks like a blood fest.” Sammy grumbled, rubbing his eyes at the onslaught of magenta in the music room.

“True, true.” Norman hummed, a hand propping up his chin while the other loosely grasped Sammy’s. He was sitting in his chair, leaning on his projector, a lazy smile on his dark face.

“I’s fer a good cause,” Wally popped up between them, “ We’re 'shittin’ on Autism $peaks’! As Jo-jo said!” Ah yes, Jo-jo’s infamous speech.

“I don’t think he put it quite like that.” Sammy looked at him with a raised brow. He wasn’t sure though, he slept through most of it.

“Nah. He did!” Wally nodded energetically.

“I’s worse than Halloween.” Norman added. Although he didn’t seem particularly bothered by it.

“At least the red isn’t as bright as the orange was.” Sammy rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was still giving him a headache.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

“Bert? Ya OK?” Lacie walked up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“OK? If course I’m OK! I’m at the edge of a breakthrough.” He exclaimed excitedly, throwing his hands in to the air, then went back to tinkering with his 'secret project’.

“What chu doin’?”

“A paint gun.”

“Paint gun?” Lacie chuckled, “What chu need a paint gun fer?”

“Some of the others around here wanted to cover the A$ building in red paint. Others wanted to cover all the 'light it up blue’ billboards in red. And I’m quite happy to tweak some paint guns to make a… Bigger splash.” Bertrum grinned wickedly. Lacie kissed his cheek.

“Lemme know when we’re goin’. I wanna join.” Lacie smiled at him. He brought them closer & kissed them.

“Don’t worry. I will,” He smiled in turn. They were about to leave when he stopped them, “Wait!”

“Hm?” Bertrum went up to them & grabbed a fist full of their hair, begging to separate it, curly, red lock by curly, red lock.

“Sorry,” He mumbled, “I don’t want you falling down the stairs.” Lacie chuckled at him.

“Am wonderin’ if der’s an OCD day, or week, or whatever, of acceptance.” They mused.

“As long as you’re OK with this then I’m fine.” After a minute or so he finally let them go, bidding them goodbye. The he went back to his 'Anti-Autism $peaks RED paint gun’. Or AARPG for short.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

“Flap, flap, flap.” Susie giggled, flapping her arms in tandem with Henry.

 **“Red. It’s my favourite colour.”** He signed, then continued to flap his arms. He had been all happy & flappy since Joey Drew Studios begun getting its 'RED instead’ makeover a week before the first of April.

“I know! It’s such a pretty colour.” Susie agreed. Red being a pretty colour wasn’t the only reason Henry was happy flappy. The red symbolised acceptance. The red studio told him how his family accepted him. It told him that they loved him, & cared for him. That they supported him. They were all 'shitting on Autism $peaks’ (as his husband so eloquently put it) & it made him happy. He loved being autistic.

The aforementioned man wheeled in, in his wheelchair at that very moment, smiling, “Aww. What a pair of adorable birdies.” Jo-jo cooed. He reached a hand out to Henry.

**“Joey.”**

“My little raven is so happy.” Henry nodded & grabbed his hand. Jo-jo gave it a little squeeze & kissed it. Then his smiled turned to Henry. Henry didn’t smile back, but his red eyes met his husband’s green eyes for a second; his way of saying 'I love you’.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

“You look less stressed than usual, bro.” Thomas hummed, peeking over Grant’s shoulder.

“Mr Genius is finally spending the studio’s money responsibly. Yeah, Jo-jo’s using up a lot, but it’s for a good cause.” Grant turned in his chair to face his cousin, tacking off his reading glasses.

“We’re 'shittin’ on Autism $peaks’, ain’t we?” Tom chuckled. Everyone by now knew of Jo-jo’s little 'anti-A$’ speech.

“We are. I’m enjoying this quite a bit,” Grant smiled that tiny, little bit, “Bert’s been working on an Anti-Autism $peaks, RED paint gun. Or AARPG as he calls it.” The two men stared at each other for a second, before bursting into laughter.

“We’re gonna paint the town RED.” Tom cheered.

Grant snorted beside him, “Oh this is going to be fun.”

~~==~~==~~==~~==

“Pops!”

“Papa, papa!”

“Eep!” Jo-jo climbed out of his wheelchair, letting the trio of excited kids tackle him into a hug.

“How are my little toons doing? Had fun at school today?” He squeezed them all, getting a few giggles & squeals from them.

“Yeah! Ben told off a meany who said that, that $peaky thingy is good!” Boris exclaimed. Little Alice smiled & nodded, agreeing with her brother. Jo-jo turned to his oldest child.

“Really?” He cocked a brow, comically exaggerating his expression.

“Yeah! I did it for dad & Alice! A$ are yucky!” He stuck his tongue out in disgust. Alice leaned on his shoulder & giggled. Bendy poked her cheek, giggling too.

“Now, I am proud you protected your sister like that, Jr. But you didn’t get into trouble again, right?”

“Nope. Miss agreed with me!” Bendy exclaimed.

“She explained why they are bad. But she told Ben off for being a bit rude.” Boris added. His brother looked at him, a betrayed look on his round, pale face.

Jo-jo looked at Bendy, “It’s nice that Miss agreed, but you have to keep your temper in check, young man.”

“I know, Pops. I know.” Bendy rolled his eyes as Jo-jo ruffled his hair.

“Then off you go, now. Bother your dad for a change.“ He told them with a smile, watching as they waved bye & run to find Henry.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Shawn spun round in a spinning chair, Jack & Allison sitting on either side of him in normal chairs. Allison practiced her lines while Jack was concentrating on a crossword.

"What if,” Shawn suddenly piped up, “We sacrificed Autism $peaks ta Bendy?”

“What? No! That’s not nice!” Jack protested.

“C'mon, Jackie. ’m sure we’d be able ta do it in a 'pacifist’ way. Don’ cha worry.” Shawn patted him on the shoulder.

“Wasn’t the Bendy cult just a story from that one time Sammy got high while drunk?” Allison teased.

“Aw! Ya ruined it, Alli!” Shawn groaned. Allison chuckled sweetly.

“Wait… Sammy did what?” Jack exclaimed, his hat almost flying off his head as he snapped his head in Allison’s direction.

“Ya were getting th’ music award then.” Shawn snickered.

“We decided to have a celebration. Tom & Grant got Sammy drunk. Shawn had pot on him for some reason.” Allison shrugged. No one really knew where Shawn even got it from. Or why Tom & Grant were allowed anywhere near alcohol, for that matter.

“That’s not a good thing!” Jack shot up & run out of the room, calling Sammy’s name. Shawn & Allison exchanged a glance. Oops?

~~==~~==~~==~~==

At the end of the first of April, the whole crew of Joey Drew Studios gathered outside, where the clear sky shone with stars. A slight way from the entrance, Tom stood with a lighter, in front a row of fireworks. Multiple workers put in ear plugs, or slipped some ear defenders on their heads. A few only stayed to hear Jo-jo’s 'grand’ speech, then went back inside, hiding from the sudden brightness of the fireworks. When Tom finally set them off, the sky lit up a brilliant, ruby red. People from the streets gathered as the show went on.

“Enjoying it?’ Jo-jo whispered in Henry’s ear.

"Very. Thank you.” Henry took Jo-jo’s hand in his.

“Anything for you, my star. Anything for you.” Jo-jo brought his sweetheart closer, pressing their entwined hands to his lips, then to his chest, where Henry could feel his heartbeat, strong & steady. The first of April might have been over, but they had the whole month ahead of them.

Then, suddenly, a blue firework blew up between the red sky. The whole studio seemed to turn in one direction, staring down the troublemaker extraordinaire who snuck in a blue firework into their show. All eyes were on Wally, who was stimming with his own fidget tool.

“Wally!” A chorus of voices called, full of annoyance & exasperation. The janitor chuckled, an embarrassed blushing covering his pale cheeks.

“I… Uh… Forgot dat was der! Hehe. April fools?” No one bought it, but no one had the heart to tell him off. One prank wasn’t going to ruin that day.


End file.
